no reason
by teacupz
Summary: oneshot, HM:BtN/FoMT. Seperti biasa, pertemuan antara Rick dan Kai hanya dihiasi oleh pertengkaran belaka. Namun, kali ini, Kai berniat untuk menyelesaikannya. AU, OOC, characters death.


**Summary:** Seperti biasa, pertemuan antara Rick dan Kai hanya dihiasi oleh pertengkaran belaka. Namun, kali ini, Kai berniat untuk menyelesaikannya.

**Disclaimers:** Harvest Moon: Back to Nature © 2000 by Victor Interactive Software, published by Natsume; Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town © 2003 by Marvelous Interactive, published by Natsume.

**Slightly inspired by:** Konjiki no Gash! © 2001-2007 by Makoto Raiku; The Chicken Murder © 2008, a Harvest Moon fic by Random Jelly Beans.

**Notes:** Rick's first POV, AU, OOC, characters death, agak ofensif terhadap Kai, adegan perkelahian dengan sedikit violence.

* * *

_Suram kelopak kecil menyerpa._

_Pudar jarum hentakkan suara._

_Kering samudra menggantung hampa._

_Samudra darah banjiri permata_

_dan memerah…_

* * *

Hari ini semuanya berjalan seperti biasa: ayam-ayam berkokok ria menyambut sore—nampaknya bermaksud menyampaikan rindu pada kilau mentari yang hendak meredup agar ia berjanji untuk kembali kala mereka meneriakkan pekik saat terbangun nanti—sambil ditemani oleh suara aliran sungai yang terdengar begitu jelas, mungkin karena suasana yang cukup sepi.

Aku sendiri baru saja pulang setelah membeli beberapa bahan makanan di _supermarket_. Banyak sekali yang harus dibeli; mulai dari minyak goreng, nasi, sampai bubuk kari. Ah, semoga saja Ibu tidak memasak nasi kari yang… umm, tidak begitu kusukai. Tetapi, tadi pagi, aku mendengar Ibu membicarakan sesuatu tentang telur goreng dengan Popuri. Aku jadi bingung… Sebenarnya, apa menu makan malam nanti, sih?

Hmm, sudahlah! Sebentar lagi, waktu makan juga akan datang. Lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikan tugasku sekarang.

Maka dari itu, setelah meletakkan kantung-kantung belanja di depan beranda, tanganku pun segera meraih sejumlah pakan dan menyebarkan mereka: sebuah upaya agar dapat membuat segerombol unggas bertopi merah beralih dari kesibukan semula dan mulai mematuk-matuk tanah.

Ya. Tak bisa kupingkiri bahwa aku memang sangat menggemari hewan-hewan manis ini.

Haha, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, aku tidak bisa berhenti merasa takut saat pertama kali dikenalkan pada mereka. Namun, usaha—umm, kekeraskepalaan—Ayah berhasil membuatku menemukan hal tersembunyi di balik paruh mereka yang berbahaya: hal yang indah walau sulit dijelaskan; hal yang membuatku jatuh cinta. …Umm, hal apapun itu, yang pasti, ada perasaan gembira yang menggejolak setiap kali aku melihat mereka berkumpul dan berbagi makanan dengan akur.

Namun, hari ini, entah mengapa, yang datang bukanlah kegembiraan, melainkan sekumpulan perasaan aneh yang mulai berkecamuk dan mengganjal hati.

Kuarahkan pandangan pada gelang penunjuk waktu yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku yang kiri. Di saat yang bersamaan, batinku mulai melafalkan angka yang terpampang di sana.

Jam empat lewat empat puluh menit, musim semi tanggal tiga puluh.

Hmm…

Setelah berpikir sejenak, aku pun mengembalikan arah pandangku pada pekerjaan yang tersisa. Dan melihat biji-bijian yang kutabur barusan hanya tinggal beberapa butir saja, aku segera menggiring kelompok ayam itu kembali ke kandang, meski beberapa di antaranya entah mengapa mengeluarkan suara yang sedikit menusuk telinga.

Apakah mereka masih lapar… atau memprediksikan sesuatu yang buruk seperti apa yang kurasakan sekarang?

Kubuang kacamata negatif jauh-jauh dan baru menyadari bahwa peluh mulai mengucur dari kening. Namun, hal tersebut akhirnya tak terlalu kupedulikan karena yang kini terbayang dalam benak hanyalah telur lezat penghias piring yang mungkin akan jadi menu utama makan malam hari ini.

Segeralah kedua kaki terayun sedikit keras; tak sabar ingin menyambut teras.

Tetapi, begitu aku hendak membuka pintu merah yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan untuk memasuki rumah, aku melihat seseorang berdiri di depan gerbang peternakan.

Orang yang sama sekali tak ingin kulihat bahkan kurasakan keberadaannya.

* * *

"Kai! Mau apa lagi kau datang kemari?" gertakku kesal, sebisa mungkin menahan tangan untuk tak mengepal; meskipun usaha tersebut akhirnya gagal.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Pada dasarnya, pria bernama Kai ini memang selalu menjadi musuh terbesarku sejak dulu.

Mulai dari berusaha memacari Popuri, adikku; menarik hati Ibu lewat ungkapan-ungkapan manis entah curian dari mana; dan memamerkan gayanya yang diidam-idamkan wanita dan secara tidak langsung merendahkan seluruh pria di kota.

Terus terang saja, aku heran apa yang dari dulu diincarnya.

Ia hanya datang pada saat musim panas—yang membuatku menjadi benci pada musim bermatahari terik tersebut—dengan alasan bahwa rentang tiga puluh hari itu adalah masa hidupnya yang indah di mana pantai berada di panggung utama bersama laut dan ombak mempesona.

Huh, omong kosong! Bukankah semua itu hanya alibi untuk menjadikan dirinya lelaki keren yang datang dan menghilang seiring alam berganti warna layaknya tokoh komik yang selalu didambakan kaum hawa?

Entahlah… Aku tak tertarik untuk membayangkan apalagi mencari tahu kebenarannya.

Dan kembali kedua mataku melirik ke arah Kai dan menyadari bahwa raut wajahnya nampak aneh. Biasanya, ia akan langsung membalas kata-kataku dengan kobaran yang tak kalah besar; tetapi, kali ini, pria berbandana ungu itu hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Apa yang salah dengannya?

Tak tahan dengan kejanggalan perilaku beserta keberadaannya yang tak kunjung lenyap, aku pun menggertak Kai sekali lagi.

"Hei, Kai! Cepatlah pergi! Jangan ganggu Popuri lagi! Dan jangan ganggu hari terakhir musim semiku yang indah!"

Apa tanggapan yang ia berikan?

Yang pasti, aku tak pernah menduga bahwa senyum licik akan berkembang di wajahnya.

Tangannya merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau, membuat keringat dingin menghiasi ekspresiku yang kini terpasang tanpa dikehendaki.

Pemuda berbandana ungu itu pun berlari ke arahku dengan mata yang kelihatan tengah membidik dengan jitu.

* * *

"Kai! Apa-apaan kau?"

Kai tidak menjawab; hanya kakinya saja yang bergerak, semakin mendekatiku dan sepertinya bermaksud menggunakan pisau yang ia genggam untuk menusukku.

Panik karena hanya dipisahkan oleh jarak sejauh beberapa meter saja, aku segera melemparkan sisa biji-bijian yang masih tersisa di kantung. Dan lemparan spontan itu, anehnya, berhasil mengenai penglihatan Kai hingga pergerakannya terhenti sesaat.

Kesempatan kecil yang kuperoleh segera kumanfaatkan dengan mengambil langkah besar upaya dapat keluar dari perselisihan pengundang darah tersebut. Namun, gemetar lagi-lagi muncul kala sepasang layar keunguan membidik tepat padaku.

Ya. Kai kembali berlari dengan raut yang semakin keruh, membuat tanganku dengan cepat meraih sapu.

Sayangnya, sang tongkat jerami melindungi posisi yang salah…

"AAAAAARGH!"

Sapuku terlepas dari genggaman seraya rasa sakit mengumpul di perut. Di saat yang sama, Kai menjepit pergerakanku; senyum licik kembali ia pasang. "Riwayatmu sudah tamat, RICK!" ucapnya sambil mengarahkan pisau ke jantungku.

Warga-warga kota yang melihat kejadian ini panik, tak terkecuali Ibu dan Popuri yang semula berada di dalam rumah. Nampaknya, teriakanku tadi berhasil mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Ugh… Ibu, Popuri, jangan ke sini…

"Panggil Harris! Panggil Harris!" teriak beberapa warga.

Ugh, rasanya percuma saja. Sebab, meskipun pertolongan sudah pasti datang, aku tak yakin nyawaku masih akan ada apabila aku hanya diam dan menunggu Harris tiba di sini.

Dan Kai pun sudah hendak melayangkan pisaunya.

Tunggu dulu… sapu!

"MATILAH, RICK!"

Dengan cepat, kuraih sapu yang ada di sebelahku dan menangkis pisau Kai.

Pisaunya melayang jauh masuk ke sungai dan ia pun terpental karena terkena pukulan sapuku yang di luar dugaan cukup kuat juga.

* * *

Setelah kepanikan sedikit mereda, aku mencoba memantau keadaan pelaku yang telah menggoreskan luka di perutku itu.

Sang lelaki berbandana ungu, tanpa ragu, nampak kelelahan. Dirinya kini berada jauh di ujung sana, memegangi pipinya yang memar akibat pukulan dari sapu yang masih kupegang.

Merasa sedikit lega atas kondisi yang melingkupi, napas pun terhela, disusul oleh amplop-amplop hangat yang mendarat di telinga. Ya. Saat ini, aku dapat mendengar suara Ibu dan Karen yang terus memanggilku dan hendak menghampiriku namun tak bisa—mungkin karena takut. Ada juga suara Popuri yang meminta Kai untuk menghentikan perbuatan kriminalnya itu. Hei, apakah Kai akan mengabaikannya begitu saja?

Aku mencoba bangkit, namun pendarahan di perutku lumayan parah.

Harris, cepatlah datang!

Suasana memang mengerikan; tetapi, tetap saja, hatiku penuh harap mengingat pisau Kai yang menjadi poros utama serangannya sudah hilang ditelan air sungai.

Aku pun mencoba membalas ucapannya, "Huh… Aku takkan mati. Kaulah yang akan masuk penjara karena ini, Kai! Harris akan segera datang dan menangkapmu. Dan kau pun tak punya senjata untuk menghabisiku lagi."

Kai terdiam sejenak. Dan tidak lama kemudian, senyum menjijikkan yang sudah berkali-kali ia tunjukkan kembali terlihat.

"Huh! Siapa bilang aku tak punya senjata lagi?" balasnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku yang sama dengan tempat ia menyimpan pisau semula.

Dan hanya dalam waktu sedetik saja, seluruh tubuhku kembali gemetar.

Apa? Mengapa ia masih punya senjata lagi?

Saat aku memikirkan semua itu, ia sudah mengarahkan pistolnya padaku. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia, RICK!" sambungnya sambil menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut, membebaskan sebutir peluru yang bergerak cepat; hendak mencium titik kecil yang dapat membuat hidupku tamat.

Dan kini, peluru yang melancar dari pistol Kai semakin mendekat.

Saat itulah, harapan yang tadi memenuhi seluruh ruangan dalam hatiku mulai tumpah; merembes keluar tanpa meninggalkan satu kepingan pun untuk berjaga.

Ibu dan Karen terus meneriakkan namaku; namun, aku tak sempat membalas.

Dan anehnya, meskipun hidupku kini sudah di ujung tanduk, entah mengapa aku tak memikirkan apa yang belum kuselesaikan di dunia.

Sebaliknya, ingatan masa lalu tiba-tiba saja terlintas; menghujam dalam kilas bagai hujan yang deras.

* * *

.

.

.

_"Karen, ketemu!"_

_Gadis berambut terang itu, setelah menyadari keberadaan telapak tanganku di pundaknya, menghembuskan napas. "Ah, aku memang tak bisa menang melawanmu dalam petak umpet, Rick!" ucapnya, kelihatannya agak kecewa. Hmm… Melihatnya seperti itu, aku jadi merasa bersalah…_

_Meskipun begitu, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa diriku sempat tersipu oleh pujian yang ia lontarkan. Yah, setidaknya, aku tetap berusaha untuk merendahkan diri di hadapannya; berjaga-jaga agar ukuran kepalaku tak membesar. "Ah, tidak. Aku tidak sehebat itu. Aku masih payah jika dibandingkan dengan anak-anak lainnya," bibirku sekejap membentuk lengkung yang terasa menggelitik, "contohnya, Ann. Ingat saat kita bermain dengan Ann dan Elli dulu? Ann, begitu tidak inginnya ditemukan, sampai bersembunyi di atas pohon. Lalu…"_

_"Lalu," Karen menyambung perkataanku yang memang banyak dihiasi oleh tawa yang ditahan, "lalu ia tak bisa turun dan kita semua panik bersamaan!"_

_Dan kami pun tertawa._

_Haha, rasanya, sulit untuk percaya bahwa apa yang semula merupakan hal yang menakutkan kini berubah menjadi lelucon kecil yang menawan._

_Dan tanggapan yang kuterima dari sahabatku hanya menambah kegembiraan yang kami layangkan._

_Namun, kala percik kebahagiaan masih terlontar, suara yang sedikit parau tiba-tiba terdengar; semakin lama semakin jelas, hingga sosok seorang bocah berambut merah muda muncul. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia tengah berlari ke arah kami; dan tentu saja, suara yang kami dengar tadi adalah suaranya._

_"Kakak!"_

_"Ada apa, Popuri?" tanyaku pada Popuri, adik perempuanku. Astaga! Ia menangis!_

_Sambil terisak, ia pun mulai berbicara; segala kegundahan yang menyebabkan pelupuk matanya basah ia tuangkan tanpa peduli akan napasnya yang sudah nyaris mencapai titik batas, "Hiks, aku… Aku tadi main cama Chiki… Hiks… Tapi cekalang, Chiki hilang…"_

_Saat itu, aku tahu bahwa hal yang terbaik untuk dilakukan adalah menghibur Popuri terlebih dahulu. "Tenang. Kakak akan mencarinya. Kamu jangan nangis."_

_Popuri mengangguk dan kami pun mencari anak ayam itu. Hingga akhirnya__…_

_"Ah, ketemu!" teriakku senang sambil mengangkat seekor anak ayam berwarna kuning keemasan yang terjebak di semak-semak._

_Popuri pun spontan menghampiriku dan memeluk anak ayam yang ia beri nama Chiki itu. Fiuh… Benar-benar pencarian yang melelahkan, meski baru berlangsung selama sepuluh menit. Popuri pasti bermain dengannya di dekat jembatan, karena itu Chiki bisa masuk ke hutan._

_"Oh, Chiki! Akhilnya ketemu juga!" ucap Popuri girang, jelas tidak cukup peduli untuk memikirkan cara yang dipakai Chiki hingga ia bisa sampai di semak-semak._

_Namun, aku sendiri tak mempermasalahkannya. Karen dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memandangi tingkah lugunya._

_Lalu, Popuri kembali tersenyum dan berkata padaku, "Kakak! Kakak celalu baik ama aku! Makacih, ya, Kakak!"_

_Aku mengangguk dan Popuri kembali berbicara._

_"Aku pengen celalu ama Kakak. Jadi, Kakak nggak boleh pelgi, ya!"_

.

.

.

* * *

Masa lalu yang begitu indah…

Saat permainan kecil antara diriku dan Karen selalu menghiasi setiap hari dengan canda; saat kehidupan begitu manis layaknya gula; saat-saat yang begitu indah…

Saat Popuri sangat mendambakan kehadiranku dalam hidupnya.

Namun, sekarang, hidupku hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi…

Ya. Kini, semuanya akhirnya terbayang… Masa depan yang akan kulewatkan.

Mungkin, suatu hari, Ayah akan pulang dan menyembuhkan Ibu dari penyakitnya. Mungkin, suatu hari, perasaanku pada Karen akan kuungkapkan. Dan, mungkin, suatu hari… Popuri akan mengerti bahwa segala hal yang kulakukan—segala cara yang kutempuh untuk menyingkirkan Kai darinya… itu karena aku tak ingin melihatnya terluka.

Air mataku pun keluar satu per satu seiring batinku mencoba meminta maaf dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada orang-orang yang kusayangi.

Maafkan aku, Ibu, Karen…

Dan maafkan aku, Popuri. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk selalu bersamamu.

* * *

.

.

.

Pandanganku pudar sejak itu. Hitam, kelam, inikah akhir dari kehidupan?

Sepi, sunyi, sendiri; aku… tak ingin merasakan ini.

Aku… rindu akan kehangatan.

_Tik._

Tunggu dulu!

Suara apa itu?

Dan… perasaan apa yang tengah kurasakan sekarang?

Perasaan ini… perasaan hangat yang begitu kurindukan…

Hei, perasaan ini…!

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku yang semula terpejam dan mendapati langit Mineral Town yang dipenuhi awan-awan mendung.

…Aku belum mati?

Ya. Aku masih hidup. Ada seseorang yang berada di dekatku. Sekarang pun, ia memegang pundakku hangat dan menangisiku untuk tidak pergi.

Siapakah orang itu?

Ibu, Karen, atau…

"Popuri?"

Air mataku kembali muncul begitu mendapati Popuri menangisiku.

* * *

Aku berkata pada Popuri yang masih menangis. "Popuri? Kenapa kau…?"

Popuri menghapus air matanya sejenak dan memberikan senyum manisnya—senyum terakhirnya. Setelah itu, tubuh Popuri pun terjatuh ke tanah.

"POPUUURRRIIIIII!"

Aku berteriak begitu keras… namun Popuri sama sekali tak menjawab… Dan di dadanya, nampak bekas peluru yang hendak Kai arahkan padaku.

…Popuri melindungiku?

Padahal kukira ia membenciku, tetapi…

Mengapa?

Di sela-sela batinku yang terus merintih, Kai tampak gemetar.

"A… Aku… TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriaknya.

Harris yang sudah datang segera berlari ke arah kami dan menggenggam pistolnya erat, bermaksud membidik sang pemuda berbandana seandainya ia melawan. "Kai, angkat tanganmu! Kau akan segera ditangkap!"

Namun, ia tidak mengangkat tangannya, melainkan tertawa lebar, "HAHAHAHA! Kau takkan bisa menangkapku, Harris!" Suaranya mulai melemah.

Kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah sedih.

"A-aku… te-telah membunuh Popuri… Satu-satunya orang yang berarti di hidupku ini…"

Tetesan kesedihan pun mulai mengalir dari pasangan cermin yang kini tak lagi terlihat segelap sebelumnya. Sementara itu, pistol miliknya perlahan-lahan diarahkan ke pelipis.

"Jangan, Kai! Kau tak boleh mengakhiri hidupmu begini!" teriak Harris yang segera berlari ke arah Kai.

Namun, lelaki yang secara tak sengaja telah membunuh Popuri itu dengan cepat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Popuri… Maafkan aku… A-aku… sudah tak tahu alasanku hidup tanpa dirimu…"

Bulir air mata yang terindah pun meluncur.

"…Selamat… tinggal…"

_DOOORRR!_

Dengan cepat, sebuah peluru menghantam pelipisnya sekaligus mengakhiri hidupnya. Tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya pun menghantam apa yang tetap berdiam di bawah: tanah yang tak jauh dari tempat di mana senyum Popuri lenyap selamanya; tanah yang selalu mampu membuat Popuri menabur senyumnya.

Harris segera menghampiri Kai yang sudah tergeletak tanpa nyawa.

Semuanya sudah terlambat…

Dan hujan pun turun menghiasi sore kelam itu.

* * *

_Angin semu berhembus searah;_

_sempat bertemu berbagai kisah._

_Tangis kelabu getarkan luka._

_Sinar tertelan gelombang masa._

_Tak menyisakan serpihan kaca._

* * *

Waktu terus bergulir sejak kejadian mengerikan tersebut.

Selama itu, aku sudah mendengar ribuan tangis yang membeku, helaan napas dari ombak yang menderu, sampai tatap halus yang berharap dapat sembuh.

Haaah…

Akhirnya, aku pun berakhir di sini; duduk termenung di tempat yang sama bersama udara yang pilu, terus memandangi hal yang sama sepanjang waktu.

Yah, bila dipikir sekarang pun, aku masih hidup berkat Popuri.

Ia melindungiku dan memberikan kesempatan bagi Doctor untuk menyembuhkan luka gores yang kuderita.

Ugh, rasanya, sungguh berat bagiku untuk mengingatnya.

…Mengapa harus Popuri? Mengapa tidak aku saja?

"Rick!"

Suara Karen tiba-tiba saja bergaung, menendangku keluar dari dunia penuh pertanyaan. Aku berbalik dan melihatnya berlari menghampiriku. Setelah ia berhenti dan mencoba mengatur napas, aku pun membalas sapaannya, "Ada apa, Karen?"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Hari ini ada pesta dansa, kan?" tanya gadis bermata hijau itu sedikit mengomel.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Hehehe, iya. Aku hanya ingin ke sini sebentar saja. Rasanya… tenang bila aku ada di sini."

Karen menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar." Kemudian, tatapannya berubah sayu. "Tapi… kurasa… ini memang tempat yang seharusnya membuatmu tenang, bukan? Karena ini…"

"Ya… Makam Popuri…"

Aku tersenyum pada gadis di sampingku itu. "Maukah kau menemaniku melayatnya setiap hari, Karen?"

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya: sebuah reaksi yang sudah kusangka. "Rick… Kalau kau terus di sini, Popuri takkan pergi dengan tenang!"

"Tapi… Aku harus memenuhi janjiku padanya… Aku akan terus menemaninya hingga akhir hayatku."

Karen menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan menarik tanganku. Dan yang tak diduga-duga, ia menamparku pelan.

"Hei, Rick yang bodoh. Aku tak percaya, dari dulu sampai sekarang, kau masih saja bodoh," ia menggesekkan telunjuknya pada pipi, "ada pepatah yang bilang… Erm, begini… Walaupun jiwa ini sudah tak ada di dunia, tapi kenangan yang indah akan terus tersimpan di hati."

Karen menepuk pundakku sesaat lalu menyambung perkataannya yang belum habis tadi, "Jadi, ingat-ingatlah terus Popuri di hatimu. Tapi, jangan sampai kau terlarut kesedihan karena kehilangannya."

Aku mencoba mencerna baik-baik perkataan Karen.

Mungkin benar… Aku tak boleh terus begini…

Kembali berpijak di atas bumi dengan kedua kaki, kuarahkan kedua bola mataku sampai tiap-tiap dari mereka bertemu pandang dengan permata hijau milik gadis di hadapanku. Dan kristal-kristal pijar itu… nampak anggun.

Karen pun tersenyum, kemudian mengajakku ke pesta dansa sore itu.

* * *

Aku berpikir kembali dalam-dalam.

Ya. Masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

Walau waktu Popuri terhenti, waktuku belum terhenti.

Lagipula, karena Popuri tak pernah hidup tanpa kehadiranku di sisinya, aku yakin, ia tak akan pernah merasa kehilangan diriku selama hidupnya.

Dan walau dunia tanpa Popuri telah dimulai sekarang…

Kehadirannya masih dapat kurasakan dalam hatiku.

* * *

_Hei, kawan, ceritakanlah padaku._

_Tentang sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari perunggu._

_Sedikit menusuk di persilangan kalbu._

_Menyiram angin yang menghembus tubuh._

_Hei, kawan, lihatlah aku…_

_Maka, kau akan tahu._

* * *

**Review replies:**

Untuk _alice_ [Alice-cute] yang gak sempat log-in, makasih banyak! Astaga, gue baru nyadar kalau namanya sama dengan snack! XD Gue mikirnya karena pelesetan dari 'chick' dan mungkin yang bikin snacknya juga punya ide sama. Heh. -ditembak- Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.

Untuk _Ritsu Kanoya_, terima kasih atas waktu dan apresiasinya. Gue senang apabila ternyata Anda menyukai cerita ini. Terima kasih. 8D

Untuk _Miki hinamori-chan_, be-benarkah? Te-terima kasih. :') Rasanya senang bila tahu kalau… haaah… cerita gue bisa menyalurkan emosi -karena rasanya gak mungkin gitu-. Tapi, kalau memang benar, maka terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan, ya… Dan kondisi yang kedengarannya sulit. Gue harap Anda bisa menanganinya dengan baik -maaf kalau ini sudah tergolong ikut campur; ditendang-. Dan, heh, rasanya gue gak pantas dipanggil 'senpai', deh… Yah, bagaimanapun, terima kasih atas apresiasi dan dukungannya. Gue harap gue bisa terus memberikan yang terbaik dari diri gue. :)

**Author's notes:**

Yeah! Bisa bikin crime juga akhirnya! :D -gak penting-

Erm, yang adegan pas Rick mau ngebuka mata, itu terinspirasi banyak dari komik _Konjiki no Gash!_ yang bagian si Leila dan Alveil di volume berapa belas gitu. :3 Idenya juga terinspirasi dari salah satu fic HM yang udah gue mention di bagian atas_. _Thanks for inspiring! …Erm, memang masih banyak unsur kemiripan, jadi gue berharap gue bisa berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih original. Huuung…

Lalu, maaf atas evil Kainya. -_- Erm, soalnya… kan dulu gue pakai poll -makasih atas votenya!- dan paling banyak yang suka rival Kai dan Rick. Gue nggak bisa bikin Rick jadi antagonis karena… erm, nggak bisa bayangin aja. -plak- Dan karena Kai sering pergi-pergi, dia jelas punya akses lebih buat dapatin pistol…? -digampar karena pakai alibi- Atau bisa aja nyolong punya Harris? Erm, sekali lagi, maaf atas evil Kainya dan segala kekurangan yang ada di fic ini.

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah membaca fic ini. Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya! :')

Review tetap ditunggu dan akan gue jadikan harta berharga sepanjang masa -heheh- sekaligus bahan pembelajaran untuk ke depannya. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca. ;) _edited. thanks for the comments._


End file.
